loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomboy Hair
Tomboy Hair '(TM: 元氣女孩髮型 ''(Yuán Qì Nǚ Hái Fà Xíng)/JP: げんきっ子ヘア Genkikko Hair) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Fall-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was temporarily taken out of the main roster briefly in 2006 Autumn Collection/Version 8 but lasted until 2007 Spring Sakura Collection/Version 10. In Best Collection, it returns back into the main roster being in the 18th rank while in River Collection, it was one of the trump cards where the eight of diamonds lies. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. The card may be included in one of the booster packs for the ''~DS Collection~''. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Tomboy Hair returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The card takes an appearance of a neat and clean hairstyle with each tails on top and bottom while the accessories itself consist of two hair clips clipped up on the left side of the hair. For the makeup, it consists of a fainted eyeshadow, light color face powder, and a drawn orange heart. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2006 Winter Collection *Best Collection *River Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 9/21 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Booster Packs (DS Collection) Tips To be added Meanings Japanese Genkikko Hea (げんきっ子ヘア): The Hiragana げんき refers to 元気, meaning Health(y); Robust; Energy; Courage, and っ子 is a suffix for someone with a liking/characteristic or a true representative of (place), exactly depicting the hairstyle image and impression. The Katakana ヘア is a transliteration of an English word Hair. Taiwanese Mandarin Yuán Qì Nǚ Hái Fà Xíng (元氣女孩髮型): 元氣 translates to Vitality or Vigour/Vigor, meaning strong and active while 女孩 (opposite of 男孩) is equivalent to Girl/Lass and 髮型 means Hairstyle. This can be interpreted as Energetic Girl (or Tomboy) Hairstyle. English Tomboy Hair: Tomboy, defined as noisy, energetic, and cheerful girl that enjoys intensive and rough activities associated with boys, is similar to げんきっ子 in terms while Hair is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 18th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H009_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H009_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) 6731289.jpg|Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) Japan H009_KKC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H009_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H009_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H009_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H009_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection H009_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection Marine_Soir_H009_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection Kamui_Kynn_H009_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Kamui_Kynn_H009_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' H009_2006WC.jpg|2006 Winter Collection H009_2008BC_Front.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H009_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Kamui_Kynn_H009_2008RC.jpg|River Collection Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Best Collection Category:River Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 9 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards